Predefinição:Navbox com grupos anexos/doc
Esta predefinição é utilizada para produzir uma caixa de navegação com elementos colapsáveis, ou seja, permite a exibição ou a ocultação de uma seção. Por padrão, as seções são ocultadas. Uso |state = |selected = } |stateAll = |title = |titlestyle = |groupstyle = |image = |group1 = |abbr1 = |list1 = |group2 = |abbr2 = |list2 = ... |group12 = |abbr12 = |list12 = }} Parâmetros Parâmetros de definição :;name ::O nome da predefinição. O nome desta predefinição é, por exemplo, Navbox with collapsible groups. :;state *autocollapse por padrão: uma caixa em autocollapse fica recolhida se for colocada depois de mais caixas expandidas na mesma página. *collapsed: a caixa fica sempre recolhida. *show: a caixa fica expandida, com a opção de esconder. *plain: a caixa fica sempre expandida sem opção para a esconder e o título permanece centrado. *off: a caixa fica sempre expandida sem opção para a esconder, o título não permanece centrado. :;stateAll uncollapsed, collapsed, plain, off ::Parâmetro que coloca o state de todos os grupos, quando estes são iguais. Não sobrescreve selected nem staten. Os valores possíveis são os mesmos do state. Por padrão, é collapsed :;navbar *vazio por padrão. Segue as definições em *plain: retira os links v • d • e do cabeçalho e o título permanece centrado. *off: retira os links v • d • e, mas o título não permanece centrado. :;border *vazio por padrão. *child: usa-se quando pretende-se usar uma caixa de navegação dentro de outra. A caixa não tem limites. *none: a caixa não tem limites e padding. Parâmetros paratextuais :;title ::O título da caixa, disposto ao centro da barra de título no topo da caixa. :;above ::Texto ou outros elementos dispostos por cima dos grupos. :;image ::Imagem à direita de todos os grupos. :;imageleft ::Imagem à esquerda de todos os grupos. :;below ::Texto ou outros elementos dispostos em baixo dos grupos. Parâmetros de grupo n representa um número natural de 1 a 12. :;groupn ::O título do grupo. :;listn ::Os contéudo/links são dispostos aqui. Use pontos ou marcas para separá-los. Uma or pode ser usada aqui se tiver com a definição border = child. Se tal for feito, deixe o groupn correspondente vazio. :;abbrn ::A abreviação do grupo. Ver selected para ver como usar este parâmetro. Este parâmetro é opcional mas recomendado. :;selected ::Se o valor de selected for igual a abbrn, a lista fica expandida e todas as outras listas ficam recolhidas. Se selected ficar vazio, então todos os grupos ficam recolhidos. :;staten uncollapsed, collapsed, plain, off ::collapsed por padrão. Pode ser ultrapassado se selected for igual a abbrn. :;imagen ::Uma imagem aparece no lado esquerdo do grupo. :;navbarn ::Parâmetro navbar aplicado ao subgrupo. Caso não seja mandado, será assumido o padrão da predefinição. Se também não for mandado, assume vazio. :;imageleftn ::Uma imagem aparece no lado esquerdo do grupo. Parâmetros de estilo :;bodystyle ::CSS aplicado a toda a predefinição. :;titlestyle ::CSS aplicada à barra de título; normalmente background:color. A cor dos wikilinks tem que ser mudada manualmente usando as tags span. Por exemplo, use title = Scouting para mudar a cor do link para marfim. Os botões expandir/esconder e os links v-d-e link usam a cor definida no parâmetro titlestyle. Um exemplo para definir o titlestyle: :::titlestyle = background:darkgreen;color:ivory; :;abovestyle :;belowstyle ::CSS usada no parâmetros above e below, respectivamente. :;basestyle ::CSS aplicada nos parâmetros title, above, below, e groupn, todos ao mesmo tempo. :;imagestyle ::CSS usada no parâmetro image. Não afecta os parâmetros imagen. :;imageleftstyle ::CSS usada no parâmetro imageleft. Não afecta os parâmetros imagen. :;groupstyle ::CSS aplicada ao cabeçalho de todos os grupos. Visite este site para obter uma cor mais clara do que a fundo. Exemplo: :::groupstyle = background:lightgreen; :;groupn''style ::CSS usada para definir o cabeçalho de um grupo específico; ultrapassa a CSS definida em ''groupstyle. :; liststyle :: CSS aplicada a todos os parâmetros list. :; listn''style :: CSS aplicada a listas específicas; sobrescreve a CSS definida em ''liststyle para esse grupo específico. :; listpadding :: Padding a ter em cada lista. Por padrão: 0.25em para os lados, 0em para o topo e base. Exemplos |Testes||